A Gun Between Skies of Blue
by BoxofTomatoFairies
Summary: Feliciano Vargas is the brother of a powerful mafia leader. Even so, he never wanted to kill anyone. But when his brother forces him to go on a mission to take out a German drug dealer, he meets Ludwig Beilschmidt, the tall blonde with the gorgeous blue eyes. His life is completely turned upside down by this mysterious German. Full Summary and Warnings inside. AU GerIta Story
1. The Mission

_**Summary:** Feliciano Vargas is the brother of a powerful mafia leader. Even so, he never wanted to kill anyone. But when his brother forces him to go on a mission to take out a German drug dealer, he meets Ludwig Beilschmidt, the tall blonde with the gorgeous blue eyes. His life is completely turned upside down by this mysterious German. Will he fall in love with this charming man, or will the loyalty to his brother tear them apart?_

_**Warnings**: This story is rated M for Romano's bad mouth, and adult themes in later chapters. Meaning, BoyxBoy. If you don't like it, don't read it._

_Hey, Everyone! It's BoxofTomatoFairies~ This is my first fanfic EVER, and I've been meaning to type it up for months. Oh, procrastination~ ;U; Anyway, here's the first chapter of 'A Gun Between Skies of Blue'._

* * *

Chapter 1

Feliciano Vargas had never thought about killing anyone before and now here he was, holding a small pistol and creeping inside the darkened halls of an abandoned hotel. His _fratello _had practically forced him to do it.

_"Come on Feli, you love shooting guns in the dark! I just need you to do this one job for me." Lovino placed the shiny black pistol on the table in between the two brothers. The elder Vargas sat down in his Italian leather chair, looking up at his little brother with a sly grin on his face. _

_ "Ve, but _fratello_, I don't want to shoot anyone! And what if the people turn out to be nice? Oh, what if they serve pasta? Then I couldn't possibly shoot them~…" Feliciano wrung his hands behind his back, trying to not look his brother in the eye._

_ "Feliciano, the people you're going to kill are a bunch of fucking potato bastards- They aren't going to serve pasta, idiot." The elder sighed. "Besides, I know Grandpa taught you how to do this, stop pretending he didn't. Just do it for me, Feliciano. _Per favore._" After a moment, Feliciano looked his brother in the eye, and nodded quietly._

Shaking his head, Feliciano tightened his grip on the pistol, moving quicker through the halls. After a few minutes he heard faint voices. He was getting closer to the moment when he would have to end a life. His stomach rolled, and a snake seemed to coil around his throat, tightening its grip and making his quiet breathing more labored. He tried to calm it down as he moved stealthily towards the voices. He recalled his Grandpa Roma's training. _Step one: Quiet your breath. Become one with the environment, move through the shadows. The shadows are your doorways._ He slowly gained control of his breathing, taking comfort in the memory of his Grandpa's voice. He rounded a corner and saw a doorway a few feet away. The voices were definitely coming from there. He silently moved towards it. _Step two: Assess the target. Are they armed? How many of them are there? Young or old? Male or female? Find the little details. _He listened carefully… Two voices, speaking in a harsh language he didn't know. German- it had to be. Two males, both sounded about middle-aged. One was practically yelling, every now and then breaking into loud cackles. The other was lower, more discrete, but it seemed to hold some sort of power, some authority that almost made Feliciano want to follow _his _orders, even though he wasn't giving any. The Italian didn't dare look in the room to see if they were armed, because he knew he'd be spotted. He took in steady breaths. One, two, three. The voices ceased, but it was not an abrupt ending, so he knew he was safe. One of the men moved in the room, but that didn't matter. Nothing mattered but the gun in his hand, the mission, and all of his training.

_Step three: Kill._

Feliciano whirled around the corner, taking everything in at once- the scattered beer bottles, the paperwork on the desk, the strange albino man passed out in a chair, and finally, the barrel of his gun pointed directly between two endless orbs of blue. It was a silent stare down between the two. Both of them assessing the enemy, the situation, everything. The man Feliciano was about to shoot was tall, well built, and had light blonde hair that was slicked back harshly. But those eyes… It was those eyes that drew him in, captured him, and captivated him. But all his focus was drawn away from those eyes as he felt a cold, hard pressure against his ribs. He looked down quickly, his gun not moving from the man's forehead. Pressed against his chest was a pistol, almost exactly the same as his. It might have even been the same type- then again, he wasn't that good with weapons and all the different type. That was his _fratello's_ specialty. The gun pressed harder into his chest and his gaze whipped up to meet the blonde's. There was a look in his eyes, a look that Feliciano recognized from when he was a little boy, catching glimpses of his father's 'dirty work' from the keyhole. A look of pure determination, almost like he was ready to die. But when Feliciano's hand shifted on his gun he saw a flicker of fear pass over those blue skies. Upon seeing it, Feliciano almost put his gun down. Almost gave up this mission, gave up killing, and surrendered to this man with his harsh hairstyle and beautiful blue eyes. Luckily, the man didn't give him a chance to do that.

_ "Wer sind Sie? Warum bist du hier?" _The man barked in strong German, poking him with the gun. "_Ihr Name! Schnell, schnell!" _Feliciano frowned, not understanding the words that were being thrown at him. After a moment, the German frowned, and then said in hesitant and heavily accented English, "Can you understand me? Who are you? What is your name? Why are you here?" Feliciano gulped, hesitating for a moment and then answered, "I can't tell you that. Now, take that gun out of my ribs, or I'll shoot you." The blonde glared at him, before holding his hands up and dropping his gun. Feliciano's mouth widened into a dark grin. "Well… Are you Gilbert Beilschmidt?"

The blonde shook his head, his hands still in the air. "_Nein. _That is my _bruder…_" Feliciano tilted his head to the side, poking the other man in the forehead with the barrel of his gun, making him flinch slightly. "What's your name?" He asked, only because he needed to tell his brother that he had to kill someone else.

"L-Ludwig. Ludwig Beilschmidt." The blonde, Ludwig, trembled slightly, and Feliciano's grin widened, his eyes darkening.

"Well, Ludwig, it was nice meeting you. I hope you're a fast healer!" He exclaimed, smiling innocently. Before Ludwig had a chance to ask what he meant, Feliciano shoved the gun into the man's stomach, and pulled the trigger.

_Mama, I just killed a man. Put a gun up to his head, pulled the trigger- Now he's dead…" –Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen_

~(-|-)~

* * *

_How did you like it? ;u; It's horrible, right? Anyway, if you see any misspellings or grammatical errors, feel free to contact me~! After all, spell check is my only friend… Feed me reviews! The make me a happy author- Especially tips on how to make my stories better~! Until the next chapter~!_


	2. The New Job

_It's me again! How is everyone~? I hate to flood my readers with new chapters, but I'm publishing these as I write them… ;u; Anyway, here's the second chapter of 'A Gun Between Skies of Blue'._

* * *

Chapter 2

It had been about two months since that eventful night, when Feliciano went to that warehouse, and met Ludwig, with his beautiful eyes. Two months since he shot the man in the stomach. He kept telling himself that Ludwig was dead, that there was no way he would come and find him… But the thought of the German being dead because of him only made him feel worse. Sighing, Feliciano made his way through the halls of his house, heading for the bedroom. It had been a really long day- He spent all of it sunbathing, even though it was cold, flirting with ladies, even though they all rejected him, and sleeping, even though he wasn't tired. A typical day for the bubbly Vargas.

Once he was in his room, he flopped on his bed, looking around his nicely furnished room. His brother being the head of the Italian mafia paid for everything, and Feliciano loved it, even though his brother sometimes hurt people. After all, they were bad people, right? He ran his fingers over the silk sheets of his bed and buried his face in the fluffy feather pillows. He really did live a good life, and he was always grateful to his _fratello._

At that moment, said man walked into the room, looking around briefly and spotting Feliciano lounging on the bed. "You're like a fucking cat, you know?" He muttered, walking over and sitting next to the younger Vargas. "You get to lounge around all day, and not do anything… And that's why I was looking for you- I need to talk to you." Feliciano nodded, sitting up in the bed. "Now, _fratello, _you're fucking twenty three years old. It's about time you get a job, don't you think?" Lovino raised his hand to silence his brother before he could groan in complaint. "Don't worry; you won't have to go looking for one. I've got a friend who's the co-owner of this bar downtown. Since I know you're good with drinks- Don't give me that look, I've seen your stash- I figured you'd like to work there." Feliciano nodded quietly.

Ever since he was a boy, he had a slight liking to making drinks. First he started with juices and sodas, and when he was older, to alcohol. However strange that must seem, he just loved it. It was like making art you could drink, and drinking it made you happy. Now, that's not saying he's an alcoholic- He mostly made drinks for Lovino's men during meetings, and they love taste-testing Feliciano's works of 'art'. He'd only tried one of his drinks once, and it made him so tipsy he took to stripping and eating all the pasta in the house on a drunken rampage. He vowed to only drink a little bit, and never do anything like that ag ain. So, maybe working in a place where he could make his 'art' would be nice…

"And, it pays a lot. So maybe you can start bringing in a little money. It'll give you a sense of responsibility, and chicks dig a guy with a job." Lovino grinned, patting his brother on the head. "Can you go in early tomorrow, just to look around the place and get a feel for it before you actually work there?" Feli nodded again, smiling quietly.

"Ve~, _fratello_, it's so nice of you to get me a job! _Grazie!_" He hugged his brother tightly, giggling when Lovino tried to wriggle out of his grasp awkwardly. Feliciano let go of the elder, hopping up from bed to strip down to his boxers before slipping beneath the sheets. His brother followed suit after turning off the lights. "_Buona Notte…" _Feliciano whispered, before closing his eyes and drifting into a deep sleep.

The next day, he was woken up by his noisy alarm clock blasting in his ear. Feliciano groaned, rolling over and trying to silence the noise assaulting his ears. Reaching out blindly, his hand collided with a hard object and he winced, but at least the noise stopped. That means he must have hit his alarm clock… Wait, he thought, what time is it…? He looked down at the abuse appliance lying on the floor drowsily. '10:13 A.M.' It said in blinking green numbers. "Ve~! I'm late!" He rushed out of bed, putting on some clothes quickly and slipping a knife into the holder on his black boot. Muttering, he rushed out the door, locking it. He ran out into his car, and started the engine hastily.

After about twenty minutes of driving, he parked in front of a bar with a sign labeled _La Maison de la Rose. _He smiled slightly. This was the place, huh? It looked really nice- expensively decorated and comfortably placed between two tall business buildings. Feliciano got out of his car, closing the door and heading towards his new job. He walked up to the sleek glass door and carefully opened it, peeking his head inside. There were a few people bustling about, but no one seemed to notice him. Slipping inside, he looked around. The lights were dim, and all the furniture looked dark and really expensive. Feliciano was about to go in the back to find someone who could find Lovino's 'friend' when a hand settled on his shoulder. "Ohon~ What do we have here? Turn around and let me get a good look at you, _cherie~…"_ Feliciano looked up at the sound of a heavily accented voice- probably French- to see a man with shoulder-length, wavy blonde hair, playful blue eyes, and a little bit of scruff on his chin. Those eyes widened as the man seemed to recognize the Italian. "Oh~ You must be Feliciano! Lovino's little brother?" Feliciano nodded, and the man grinned. "Aha! I knew it! You look just like your older brother. You even have that curl!" The French man laughed. "I am Francis Bonnefoy, co-owner of _La Maison de la Rose, _and I'm the 'friend' your brother probably told you about. I hear you're pretty good with drinks~!" Feliciano nodded again.

"_Grazie, Signore _Francis, for letting me have this job! It's so nice of you, Ve~… But I have a question… Do you serve pasta here?" Francis broke off into smooth, bubbly laughter. "Ohhon, you really _are _Italian. If you can work your magic with the drinks, we will serve you all the pasta you want." Feliciano grinned as well as Francis slapped him on the back. "Now, _ma petit _Italian, do you want me to show you around?" The younger boy nodded, looking around the restaurant again. "We have few employees, but it would be good to get to know them now, _non_?" The French man led him to the back, behind the bar, where all the lights were on and some people were setting up for later that night. "_Tout le monde! _I have our new employee, Feliciano here with me~! Now, everyone be nice and introduce yourselves." Everyone gathered around the Italian, and he felt rather crowded. "U-Uh, _ciao, _I'm Feliciano…"

"_Hai_, I am Kiku. I work on all the paperwork and business calls." A dark-haired, dark-eyed Japanese man bowed slightly, and Feliciano awkwardly bowed back, unsure if that was customary. After a moment, Kiku rushed back into a dark office in the back, closing the door.

"Oh, ignore him aru. He just likes locking himself in that room after he's been polite to everyone." A man with long brown hair tied back in a ponytail, wearing long sleeves held his hand out, and Feliciano cheerfully shook it. "I am Yao Wang, aru. Nice to meet you. I'm one of the hosts." Feliciano nodded, before Yao walked away. Was that a... Panda, on his back! The Italian shook his head. These people were really strange… A woman smiled at him, and hugged him tightly. "I'm Bella!" She had short blonde hair, and sparkling green eyes. She was really nice, Feliciano decided after only knowing her for a moment. "I work with Yao, in the front! It's so nice to meet you- I knew your brother when he was younger… So adorable!" She giggled and skipped after Yao. That left one person. A blonde with emerald eyes and large eyebrows stepped forward, holding out a hand politely. "I'm Arthur Kirkland, it's nice to meet you as well. I hope the others didn't scare you too bad, chap." He sounded distinctly British, and Feliciano smiled up at him. "_Grazie,_ it's nice to meet you too~!" Arthur nodded, before walking away, mumbling to himself.

"Oh, ignore him, he thinks he sees fairies…" Francis chuckled, patting Feliciano on the back. "There's one more guy you ought to meet, the other co-owner. He's right through that door, and his name is-" He was cut of by a loud yell coming from the front. "Oh, _Dieu_, they're fighting already… Why don't you go introduce yourself?" Feliciano nodded.

"Ve~ I'll make him a drink to thank him for letting me work here also~!" Feliciano skipped to the bar and quickly began making a drink for his new boss, wondering who it could be. He hoped they were nice! Once finished, he nodded to himself, determined to please the man, or woman. He made his way quickly to the door, knocking politely. "Ve~! It's me, your new employee~! Can I come in?" There was a shuffling of papers, and then a deep, familiar voice called out, "Yes, come in." Feliciano opened the door, walked in, and closed it, turning to meet his new boss. His eyes widened and there was an audible intake of breath. The drink slipped from his hand and shattered on the floor in front of his feet.

Sitting in front of him was that man, that man that he met during that fateful night two months ago, that man with the beautiful blue eyes and the harsh hair that matched his harsh expression, that man that he shot, who was supposed to be dead. Sitting in front of him was Ludwig Beilschmidt, with those beautiful blue skies framed by reading glasses. The man before him stood up quickly, his eyes widening in fear and anger. "W-Why are you here? Did you come to finish the job, you _Hurensohn?" _Ludwig's eyes blazed with a blazing fury, as he slammed his hand down on the desk.

Feliciano flinched, but ignored Ludwig's rant, reaching down and picking up some of the glass that had shattered on the floor. "_M-Mi dispiace! _I didn't mean to drop this, and now it's broken and I promise I'll pay for it _Signore!" _Once he had gathered the glass carefully, he looked up to see Ludwig openly gaping at him.

"What… What in the hell are you doing, Italian?" He questioned, not moving from the desk separating them. Feliciano looked at him pitifully. "L-Look, I'm really sorry for what I did two months ago, I promise I am, but I just really need this job or my _fratello_ will get mad because I don't do anything all day, and he was so nice to get this job for me so I'll do anything- Well, anything within reason but please don't fire me!" He practically wailed, wishing he had the white flag he had used as a child right now because this man was _scary_ when he was mad! The Italian went back to cleaning the mess, taking off his black turtleneck to mop up the liquid. Once he had done that, he stood up and practically threw it in the waste bin, figuring he could buy another one later. But before he could turn to his boss and continue begging, said man was in front of him, shoving him against the wall with a force that frightened him even further. Both of Ludwig's hands were on either side of his head, and his face loomed dangerously close, those beautiful blue gems so close to Feliciano's.

"Look here, _Italian._ I'll give you this job, but if you do anything funny, if you take _one step_ out of line, I will fire you." Ludwig accented each word with a hard jab to Feliciano's chest. The Italian's heart was pounding and his face was flushed, and he felt a strange feeling surge through his body. He was so busy trying to figure out what it meant that he almost missed Ludwig's next words. "Hell, I might even report you to the authorities for that little _incident_ two months ago. Am." Another jab. "I." Another. "_Perfectly." _Once more. "Clear?" This time, he left his finger on the smaller man's chest. Feliciano was practically in tears, nodding and trembling. Ludwig looked at him for a moment more, those blue eyes piercing and ice cold, before backing away and sitting down at his desk. The Italian almost collapsed, gasping out 'Grazie's and 'Thank you's and 'I won't let you down's. Ludwig just waved his hand to dismiss him. "Get out of my sight, before I regret my decision." Feliciano nodded and opened the door, practically slamming it.

Once outside he bumped into someone, and realizing it was Kiku, he apologized. The Asian man observed what a disheveled state he was in, and the fact that he had no shirt on, and then glanced at the door. His eyes went wide and his hands went up to his nose to stop a nosebleed. "_S-Signore _Kiku, are you alright? What happened to your nose?"

Kiku just nodded. "_Hai,_ I am alright, do not worry about my nose, Italy-kun." He hurried back into his tiny office, but not before pulling a camera out of his pocket and stealthily taking a picture of the disheveled male. Feliciano just stood there, completely confused, and both emotionally and physically exhausted. He walked slowly outside, trying not to draw too much attention to himself, and got in his car, sitting in it silently for a few minutes before starting the engine.

The whole ride home was like a dream to Feliciano. He was too busy trying to analyze what had happened. What was Ludwig trying to gain by hiring him? And what was that strong feeling he felt, that left him red-faced and exhausted? But, the weirdest part was… He kind of _liked_ the feeling! (He was so busy contemplating all this, he stayed below the speed limit- Yay!) By the time he got home, he was only more confused than when he had left his new job. He trudged inside, walking by his brother's study where he heard said Italian yelling profanities at someone. He just sighed and walked into his bedroom, collapsing on the bed and falling into a deep sleep. He dreamt of strange men with nosebleeds, fairies that talked to him, and, most importantly, the beautiful blue eyes of a certain German.

"_I've got a feeling, a feeling deep inside. Oh yeah, Oh yeah. (That's right.) I've got a feeling, a feeling I can't hide. Oh no. no. Oh no! Oh no. Yeah! Yeah! I've got a feeling!"-I've Got a Feeling by The Beatles_

~(-|-)~

* * *

**A/N: **_Oh, I hate making Luddy mean… I love him so much… ;u; But, don't worry, everything will come together soon… *laughs maniacally* Anyway, thank you SO MUCH for the reviews and subscribers! That made-a my heart-a go yay! Feel free to feed me more- I'm a hungry author that needs some lovin'. Until the next Chapter~!_


	3. Author's Note

Hello, this is just an author's note, but I'm working on chapter three of 'A Gun Between Skies of Blue', I promise~! I just wanted to apologize for the wait- I am SO SORRY I haven't updated this story in forever. I had to go to my father's house for all of June, and I thought he'd let me bring my laptop. Sadly, he did not. ;u; But I get about six hours a day to type as fast as I can to finish chapters to make my readers happy. Don't worry, chapter three is almost finished, and I've got the plan for chapters four and five written out.

Also, I just wanted to thank you all SO MUCH for the reviews and favorites I've gotten for this story. It makes me so glad to see that people are enjoying my story (even though I think it's really bad). So, feel free to review more- it makes me all giggly and happy!

Oh, another thing I wanted to address was the few PMs I've gotten, and even a review reminding me that is getting rid of M rated fanfictions. Don't worry, I've got all of the chapters saved just in case they get rid of this story, and I'm searching for a new website to post them on (I'm considering ). If this story gets removed, and I have yet to find a new website, I'll post the chapters on my personal tumblr account, .com. I really hope it doesn't come to that, though!

Anyway, I hope you all have a nice morning/day/afternoon/evening/night, depending on where you are. Toodles~!


	4. Tell Me Everything

_Hello, readers~! How are you this morning/day/afternoon/night? I just wanted to say thank you, again, for the reviews and alerts I've gotten. They really do make me happy… And I've also realized that I'm lacking a disclaimer, so I'll just make sure everybody knows (even though it's obvious) that I **do not** own Hetalia, or any of the characters in this story. They all belong to our Himapapa, and I own nothing but the plot. Anyway, on with chapter 3!_

* * *

Chapter 3

One week passed, and Feliciano was getting used to his new job. He loved chatting with all the customers, and was growing to love the vibe of the whole place. Even so, he had only caught glimpses of Ludwig. Sometimes he'd see the blonde sitting at his desk amid piles of paperwork, sometimes standing in the entryway to Kiku's door, discussing paperwork… But every now and then he'd catch the quiet German watching him from his doorway. Feliciano tried to pretend that Ludwig was just being suspicious, but there was something strange in the way that his blue eyes always locked gazes with his own that threw him off completely. Despite that strange feeling he continued his work, simply going through the motions every night. He met interesting people, and flirted with lots of pretty girls.

It was another normal work night and Feliciano was polishing some glasses, facing away from the bar. He heard a shuffle of feet and the familiar grinding noises of a bar stool being moved. He turned around to cheerfully greet the customer and his fingers froze on the glass he was cleaning. There in front of him was Ludwig, settling down in one of the seats. He was pinching the bridge of his nose, his brow furrowed, and he had large, dark circles beneath his eyed. Feliciano warily put the glass down, standing in silence, waiting for his boss to say something. After a long, awkward moment, Ludwig looked up, those blue eyes tired and dull.

"Well? Don't just stand there. If I sat down here I probably want a drink, Italian." The blonde man grumbled, obviously in a bad mood. Feliciano stuttered out a 'Y-Yes Sir" before quickly arranging a drink for his boss. He turned around and reached up for a glass, straining on the tips of his toes and wiggling his fingers. He felt a strange sensation on the back of his neck, and he got the feeling Ludwig was watching him. Feliciano quickly grabbed the glass, turned around, and sure enough, those beautiful sapphires were glued to him, a look of slight amusement on the blonde's face. Nervously, the Italian man prepared the drink, glancing up every few moments, only to look down after making brief eye contact. After finishing, he placed the glass in front of his boss, who nodded and took a long swig. After swallowing, he let out a long breath, running his and through his hair. "_Danke_, I needed that. It hasn't been the best week…" The larger man trailed off, and Feliciano's curiosity got the best of him.

"What happened, _Signore_?" He asked quietly, moving back to the glass he was polishing earlier. Maybe if he got his boss to let off some steam, he wouldn't be so grouchy. Ludwig frowned, shaking his head. "Oh, come on, tell me. It's good to talk about it, _si_?" Those blue sapphires looked up and met Feliciano's own eyes, a confused look swirling in their depths. "_Per favore_? Now that you won't tell me, I'm really interested! You can't just say, 'It's been a bad day' and expect no one to ask, _sciocco*!_" The blonde sighed, giving up.

"_Ja, ja _alright… Just be quiet for a minute and I'll tell you." Feliciano nodded, a triumphant grin on his face. "Well, there's a lot of legal trouble for this place. We're having problems paying the bills- not enough customers. My _bruder_ has been getting into a lot of… _Trouble, _as well. And on top of all that, my girlfriend left me. Just got the phone call ten minutes ago. She said that her brother finally convinced her how 'unsuccessful' and 'hopeless' I am... She was the sweetest thing… Petite. Caring. Her name was Lili Zwingli. Her brother was really protective, and he never liked me. Well, he never liked anyone that came near his sister. And the worst part is, he owns a whole warehouse of guns and ammunition. He's real trigger happy, too." Ludwig paused, blinking his eyes. "Oh… I'm rambling. You probably don't want to hear about the problems in my love life, do you?" To the larger man's evident surprise, Feliciano shook his head.

"No, I don't mind. It's better that you got all that out instead of bottling all your feelings instead. Besides, I like it when you talk more. You always look so angry. It's kind of scary, actually. But now you don't look so angry, I guess." The Italian beamed at the German, and Ludwig smiled, shaking his head. "You should talk more, Luddy. Can I call you that? That's a good nickname. You should call me Feli!" Ludwig smiled a little wider, nodding slightly.

"Ja, I suppose you could call me that… Feli." He let the nickname roll off his tongue at the last minute, not used to referring to his employees on a first name basis. But, there was no rule against it, was there? "What do you want me to talk about, Feli?" Ludwig asked, leaning forward unconsciously. Feliciano did the same, resting his elbows on the bar and propping his head up in his hands.

"Tell me everything."

* * *

A few hours later at closing time, Ludwig and Feliciano were still talking. The German had more than a few drinks in his system, and it was really starting to show in both his speech and coordination.

"And, so, I told him, 'Go shove your violin up your ass, you aristocratic _fotze**'_!" Ludwig laughed loudly, slapping the bar. "You should have seen his face! _Gott_, it was hilarious!" Feliciano just chuckled in agreement, cleaning up his workspace.

"Luddy, it's closing time. You need to go home." The larger man stood up, nodding and stumbling towards the door, searching clumsily for his car keys. Feliciano's eyes widened, and he raced after the blonde. "On second thought… I'll drive you home so you don't get hurt. That would be really bad because then I wouldn't have a job… But also because Luddy is my friend. We're friends now, right?" The Italian asked, and Ludwig threw his arm around the smaller man's shoulder.

_"Ja,_ of course you're my friend! We're best friends now, little Feli!" The German leaned down and yelled the last sentence in his ear, and Feliciano winced.

"Luddy, there isn't anyone in here; you don't have to yell…"

"I wasn't yelling!" He yelled again, and the Italian sighed, leading Ludwig out to his car and opening the door for him. The blonde threw himself inside clumsily, slamming the door after himself. Feliciano walked around the car, hopping in the driver's seat. He turned and saw Ludwig inspecting his car, pulling napkins out his glovebox like some insane child. Feliciano snatched the napkins away, closing the glovebox. He sighed, starting the car, glancing at Ludwig. "Put on your seatbelt, Luddy." He chimed, before he heard a muttered, '_Nein_'. "_Cosa?_ Ludwig, put on your seatbelt. It's not safe to have it off."

"_Nein, _I don't want to."

"Do it."

_"Nein."_

"_Per favore_, just put on the seatbelt."

"Uh-uh."

"Lud-"

_ "_You can't make me."

"Oh yes I can!" Feliciano exclaimed, pouncing on the larger man. They struggled for a minute, before Feliciano had to climb over into Ludwig's seat with him. "Just. Put. It. On!" He yelled, grabbing said belt and tugging it around Ludwig's frame. "Why is it so difficult?" Feliciano caught both of Ludwig's strong arms in between his own arms and his sides, effectively trapping them. Ludwig struggled some more and Feliciano tried to lean forward and grab the seatbelt with his teeth. His head was behind Ludwig's, as he tried to grab the seatbelt. Feliciano instantly tensed and he let out a horribly girly shriek. He had felt something wet moving along his neck. "_Che diavolo***?" _He exclaimed, pulling back to see Ludwig licking his lips.

"You taste like pasta."

Feliciano's mouth fell open, and he looked at the drunk German with a look of complete disbelief. "Did you really just… Really? Really?" Feliciano lifted one hand to wipe his neck off, releasing one of Ludwig's arms. He was shoved back against the dashboard, his neck bent at an uncomfortable angle. Ludwig leaned over him, glaring. Feliciano's eyes went even wider, and he frantically reached towards his boot, only to find that the knife e always kept with him was missing.

"Looking for this?" Feliciano looked up and saw Ludwig holding his knife. He reached for it, but Ludwig threw it in the backseat, leaning closer to the trembling man. When he was about an inch away he stopped, his blue eyes running up and down Feliciano's trembling form. He leaned forward, and Feliciano wet his lips, his trembling increasing. When their lips were so close Feliciano could practically feel static between them, Ludwig swerved off course, moving his mouth to Feliciano's ear. "If I don't want to do something, I don't suggest that you make me do it." Ludwig's voice was ice cold, sending shivers down the smaller man's spine as his breath ghosted across Feliciano's ear. He pulled away and the Italian scrambled into his own seat, still trembling. But his trembling didn't feel like fear anymore. It felt like… Want. He wanted Ludwig Beilschmidt. Feliciano's grip on the steering wheel tightened, his knuckles white as he let out a shaky breath.

"_Mi dispiace. _Where… Where do you want me to drop you off…?" He hoped his trembling voice didn't betray him, but Ludwig didn't seem to notice.

"Er… Could I… Stay at your place?" All the earlier menace was gone from his voice, and he just sounded apologetic.

"_S-Si._ I'll drive you there." Feliciano put the car into gear, driving into the night.

"_Come stand a little bit closer_

_Breathe in and get a bit higher_

_You'll never know what hit you_

_When I get to you._

_Ooh, I want you_

_I don't know if I need you_

_But, ooh, I'd die to find out_

_Ooh, I want you_

_I don't know if I need you_

_But, ooh, I'd die to find out."_

–_I Want You by Savage Garden_

~(-|-)~

* * *

_ASDFGHJKL I'm so sorry this took so long! I thought I could type it up quickly, but I got writers block, and then my laptop was broken. ;A; Please forgive me! Updates will be A LOT faster next month, when I have full laptop access. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review~!_

_* scioco (Italian)- Silly, or foolish_

_** fotze (German)- Cunt_

_*** Che diavolo (Italian)- What the Hell_

_Please let me know if these are off, because German and Italian are not my native language… ;u;_


End file.
